The Death of a Warrior
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: My own AU fanfic of Meiran's death


A.N. Sup, peeps? Well, I'm back. I have lots of stuff to post, so… here it goes. This fic is about Meiran's (Wufei's wife) death. I took some… actually a lot :b of poetic license. Meaning that this fic doesn't fit the GW story line. THIS I KNOW!!! So don't flame me!!  
Please enjoy the fic, and R&R!!!!  
Disclaimer: I own nada!! Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, and some other really lucky rich bastards.  
  
The Death of a Warrior  
  
"Rodger," the young Chinese woman confirmed the order to deploy her squadron.  
Meiran, please don't go. I have a bad feeling about this battle!  
Oh… Wufei! Don't be so over dramatic! I can take care of myself! I'll be fine! Someone had to teach those bastards a lesson!  
Meiran, let someone else deal with the Specials…  
Wufei! I am no longer a child! I can take care of myself!!  
Meiran couldn't get the concerned voice of her husband out of her head.   
…I must go! I have to defend this colony! With my left if necessary!! This is our home, and will not let those damned Specials destroy it!! How can I stand by as they tear apart out colony?!?  
::I left him…:: she thought to herself.  
"Meiran! Chang Meiran!!" her intercom crackled to life, cutting through her thoughts.  
"Sir!" she replied in her crisp, militaristic style.  
"Your squadron will stay inside of the colony. If any enemy MS get thorough the outer defense, destroy them! Understood?"  
"Affirmative!!" she replied, and turned to her squadron. She was young for a military pilot, only 14, but she had incredible piloting skills, and had quickly achieved the rank of squadron leader.  
Please don't go.  
Her husband's voice once again interfered with her thoughts. "Damn him!" she said to herself. "Why must he get all worked up over nothing?"  
"Captain? What are your orders?" she heard an apprehensive voice ask. For most of the young pilots, this was their first battle.   
"I want you to remain calm, but alert! Just remember your battle training! We're going to split into two groups. One will guard each of the gates of the colony. Numbers 1-75, come with me to the Earth side gate. The rest of you go with Chan Shin to the other gate. Lets MOVE!!" She heard the affirmatives, and the squadron split into two.  
Please don't go.  
I'll be fine!  
Please don't go.  
::Why can't I get you out of my head?!?::  
Please don't go!  
The sudden explosions brought Meiran back to her senses. The Earth side gate exploded inwards, and approximately twenty Specials MS flew through the fire and smoke into the colony. "This is IT!! Tactical maneuvers NOW!!!"  
Aderline raced through Meiran's veins, adding extra strength to her body. ::Nataku, protect us!:: she prayed as the first of the Special's suits exploded.  
I have a bad feeling…  
"NOT NOW!!" she shouted at herself as she narrowly evaded being hit by two missiles. ::Too close…:: she thought as she hit the enemy MS with a shot from her beam cannon, watching it explode with a smirk on her face. ::May your soul burn in hell, you bastard!!!:: she thought. She flew through the smoke, and destroyed another MS. She grimaced as she saw one of her own suits explode. ::May the gods protect your soul:: she silently prayed.   
Please don't go.  
"ARG!!" she had been hit with a missile.   
"Captain Chang!! Are you alright?"  
"Yes, yes… I'm fine…" she lied. Her suit had minimal maneuverability. "Look out! More are coming!" Meiran flipped on the view screen, and asked Chan Shin how his part of the squadron was doing. Her eyes closed in pain when he told her that ten members of the squadron had been lost.   
"But… we have destroyed most all of the enemy MS," Chan Shin said, hopping to take her mind off her lost men.  
Meiran took a deep breath. "Okay, keep up the good work," she said as she clicked off the view screen. She hung her head. Ten dead. Ten young men and women that would never live to see another day. She could see the tears of their loved ones as they were given the news. She couldn't believe it.  
"CAPTIAN!! LOOK OUT!!!" she heard a voice shout. Her head snapped up, and she saw a missile flying towards her MS.   
"Damnit!!!" she yelled. She knew that with her damaged MS, she would never be able to dodge it in time. "I'll see you in hell!!!" she shouted as she hit the eject button, and was jettisoned from the cockpit just as it exploded.  
Please don't go.  
I'll be fine.  
She hit the ground headfirst. The impact made her pass out, and a falling piece of her demolished MS landed on top of her.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
There was a nock at the door. The general looked up, "come in!" he ordered. A young airman entered the office, holding a clipboard under his arm.  
"Report, airman," the general said, laying down his pen.  
"All of the Special's MS have been destroyed, sir," the airman reported after the battle. Sweat ran down his back. He had bad news, and didn't want to finish his report to the general. Why had the gods cursed him so?  
"Casualties?" the general asked, eyes closed as he rubbed his temples. He always hated hearing this part… no matter how many battles he had been in.  
"Twenty-five of our own men were lost, another twelve wounded and out of action for several weeks, and … " the airman faltered.   
"What?" the general asked, blankly.  
"Capitan Chang Meiran is missing, sir."  
"Missing?" the general repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yessir. It was reported that her MS went down, but she can be neither confirmed dead or alive."  
"She's a good pilot. Young, but good! I want her found, is that understood?" the general asked as he rubbed his eyes. ::Why today?:: he thought.   
"Sir!" the airman saluted, and waked out of the room. The general returned to filling out the papers that littered his desk.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Please don't go.  
I have to defend this colony!  
Meiran eyes fluttered open. "Ohh… shit!" she groaned. She tried to sit up, but her legs were pinned down by the debris. Every muscle…or at least the muscles that she could feel… in her body ached. Her legs no longer had any feeling. She could feel blood matted in her hair. Pain shot through her side. She craned her neck to see, and saw that a six-inch long piece of shrapnel was imbedded in her side. (Thus the pain! -_-;) ::Damnit!!:: she thought, as she blacked out again.  
Please don't go.  
When she awoke for the second time, she was aware of someone with her. She no longer felt the debris crushing her lower body. Her head was in her husband's lap. "Wufei…" she said weakly.   
"Shhh… help will be here soon," he said, stroking her blood-matted hair. "I told you not to fight, but you wouldn't listen! Now look at you!" he smiled gently. The pain in Meiran's side was so intense, she was having trouble breathing. Her pulse was beginning to weaken.   
Meiran reached up her hand, and stroked Wufei's cheek. "Wo ai ni…" she said. Her eyes slid closed, and her hand fell back to her body.  
"Meiran? Meiran!!" Wufei shook her lifeless body. "MEIRAN!!!!" his voice cracked in agony. Wufei clutched her body close to his. "Come back, come back…" he said over and over again, rocking back and forth as he started to cry.  
Please don't go.  
I must.  
  
  
A.N. Sad, hu? I knew that Meiran died, but I felt that this event needed to be brought to life, and human emotions added. I know that this story didn't follow the story line!! Meiran actually died while piloting the over-powered prototype Gundam, Tallgeese.   
I have a second part to this story, but would posting it be a waste of time? Please tell me! I really don't know how good my stories are... and I would really apreciate some feed back. If I don't hear anything… I'll go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy my fanfics!! R&R PLEASE!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!! Domo arigato goziamasu!!  
  
~Owari~  
Shenlong no Miko 


End file.
